


Lovely Friendship to Ruin

by Paladin_Butters



Category: Good Mythical Morning
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Pining Rhett, Top Rhett, oblivious Link, randl, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Butters/pseuds/Paladin_Butters
Summary: Rhett loves Link, but in ways that a friend shouldn't.





	Lovely Friendship to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my start into the Rhink fandom, and the inspiration to write fics again! Hope it isn't bad.

Rhett wasn’t sure how long he had been feeling this way. Surely it hadn’t been long, but it could’ve been something he pushed deep down. Whatever the case may be, he couldn’t deny that he wanted Link in every way possible. Was it the way Link started aimlessly flirting back with him that made Rhett want to throw his friend of over thirty years over their desk and just pound into him over and over until the smaller man begged Rhett for release.

 

God, Rhett just felt like a dirty old man thinking these thoughts. 

 

How could he initiate a conversation with Link about this? They both have wives and kids, it wouldn’t be fair to do something like that to them.  _ They don’t have to find out, _ Rhett thought to himself. He shook his head at that. No, he’s not going to lie to his wife. Bend the truth a tiny bit, maybe. Rhett knew he wanted Link, and he liked to think that Link wanted him too. Rhett sighed roughly while running his fingers through his blond hair. Sooner or later Link will know because Rhett can’t keep going on like this.

 

Boy was Rhett in something deep with today’s episode. He almost wished he had never gotten out of bed. Watching Link lick all over a piece of bread shouldn’t have sparked arousal in the taller man, but it did. Rhett was captivated by Link’s tongue, wondering what he could do with it. Imagining the dark haired man in intimate positions. He gripped the piece of bread rather hard and continued on with the rest of the episode. When everything was all wrapped up, Rhett practically made a beeline for the office. He didn’t say a word to anyone, not even Link.

 

Of course this sent up red flags for Link. He hated seeing Rhett upset since it so rarely happened. Link hurried up after his best friend to find out what was wrong. He walked in to see Rhett at his desk with his laptop open, just staring at a black screen.

 

“Hey bo,” Rhett smiled at Link.

 

“Hey there yourself, Rhett.” Link hadn’t heard ‘bo’ in such a long time he felt his cheeks heat up.

 

“Everything okay? You seem kinda outta of it.”

 

“Just peachy Link.”

 

Link knew something was up. Rhett would tell him almost immediately if something made him upset. He was never one to beat around the bush for something. 

 

“Are ya sure?”

 

The slam of Rhett’s laptop made Link flinch. Rhett stood up slowly and walked up to Link so they were face to face.

 

“If I was outta it, you’d be the first to know buddyroll.” Rhett said almost too quietly. 

 

“Rhett…”

 

“Link,  _ please _ .” 

 

“I just wanna help.”

 

“Well you can’t!” Rhett finally snapped. He yelled at Link for what feels like the first time ever. He knows that it can’t be, but the pain that washed over Link’s face made his heart sink to his stomach.

 

“Okay.” Link said as he gathered his things. “I-I’m gonna call Christy and have her pick me up. I’m not feeling too good.”

 

Link reached into his pocket to grab his phone, but Rhett’s large hands hurried and took the phone out Link’s hands. A sound of protest came from the dark haired man.

 

“Just hear me out man,” Rhett started. “Look, I’m sorry I yelled bo. I’m a little bit uneasy right now and I don’t know how to put this exactly.”

 

Rhett looked into Link’s crystal blue eyes and almost forgot where he was. Link leaned onto his desk waiting for the tall blonde to continue.

 

“Just say it Rhett.”

 

“I-I…” Rhett hesitated, he took a deep breath. “I wanna be with you.”

 

Link tilted his head, a puzzled look played out over his face, “you’re with me right now. Heck man, you’ve been with me all morning.”

 

“That’s not what I mean.”

 

How could Link be so oblivious?

 

“What do you mean then?”

Rhett sighed heavily, searching for the right words. He wished he could just cup Link’s face in his hands and kiss those perfectly shaped lips. When did Link’s lips suddenly become perfect, and look so kissable? Had Rhett been staring at his lips this whole time? 

 

“Link, I want to be with you romantically.” He finally said it. There was almost a weight lifted from his chest after saying it. But the next part he didn’t want to be there for. Rejection, humiliation, an end to their lifelong friendship. 

 

“You do?” Link asked, after what seemed to be years.

 

Rhett nodded his head, waiting for his rejection. What he wasn’t expecting was for Link to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him into such an intimate hug. 

 

“I’ve wanted to be with you for so long Rhett.” Link pulled back from their embrace. “Since high school, man.”

 

“Really?” Rhett asked in disbelief.

 

Link nodded his head, “you were always dating some girl so I thought I had to be with some girl, but it didn’t feel right because I wanted you.”

 

Rhett kissed Link like he had never kissed anyone before. It was all so new to them, but it felt right and it felt  _ good _ . Link felt the back of his legs hit the desk and then Rhett was hoisting him back up onto it, pushing his legs apart while deepening the kiss. Link’s hands found their way into Rhett’s styled hair, his fingers gripping the blond locks which in return pulled out a low moan from Rhett. The taller man broke the kiss, nipping down Link’s jaw peppering light kisses on the man’s neck.

 

“Is this okay?” Rhett asked, carefully studying Link’s face. He’s never seen him like this before, eyes glazed over with lust, a blush that started at his cheeks that made its way to his neck. Link was so beautiful like this.

 

“This is perfect, Rhett. I-I don’t wanna stop.” He admitted.

 

“Me neither, bo.”

 

Rhett attacked Link’s neck once again, and his hand found its way under Link’s soft tee. The hand slowly crept up Link’s torso until it found a soft nub. Rhett pinched it softly, rolling it in his fingers. Link moaned loudly, then a hand clasped against his mouth.

“You gotta keep quiet, baby,” Rhett smirked. “The whole crew will hear us and know what I’m doin’ to you.”

 

Rhett got closer to Link’s ear, his breath and beard tickling him, “they’ll know that I’m bending you over your desk, making you beg to be fucked.”

 

Link felt his breath hitch, and his arousal grew stronger. He bucked his hips up and groaned feeling that Rhett was just as hard as him. Large hands pulled off his glasses, setting them somewhere safe. Next Link was missing his shirt, and felt that Rhett should be too.

 

“God, if you could see yourself Neal.” Rhett said low, his eyes moving up and down Link’s body.

 

“I’d rather see you,” Link said, his fingers undoing the buttons on Rhett’s shirt. He let the shirt slide off his body onto the floor, then kissed Link again all hot and heavy.

 

Rhett started to unbutton Link’s jeans, but was stopped.

 

“Nuh uh,” Link shook his head and unbuttoned Rhett’s tight jeans instead. “You first.”

 

Link pulled Rhett’s jeans down to his ankles, letting the him step out of them before doing the same to his boxers. Sure, Link’s seen him naked before, but never like this. He’d never seen Rhett aroused let alone aroused for him. Link let his tongue swirl around a bead precum, savoring the pure taste of Rhett. He moaned taking Rhett into his mouth, loving the way his cock filled it. Soon Link found a good rhythm of bobbing his head while his hand held what his mouth couldn’t

 

“Oh god, baby,” Rhett said gripping the short hairs on the back of Link’s neck. The heat of Link’s mouth made him dizzy, and all he wanted to do was to fuck his best friend. Rhett pulled himself out of Link’s mouth and started searching for lotion. He found some of Link’s hand lotion that was put away neatly in a drawer. Rhett didn’t care about neat, all he cared about in that moment was making sure Link was feeling good.

 

Rhett smeared lotion all over his fingers and lightly caressed Link in one of his most intimate places. Slowly he pushed his finger in, carefully studying his new lovers face. 

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah, s’okay,” Link mumbled out. His eyes were squeezed shut, feeling nothing but bliss as Rhett started moving his finger inside of him. “You can add another one.

Rhett added a second finger into Link, giving his tight asshole a nice stretch. He started a scissoring motion that had Link writhing underneath him, biting Rhett’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. Rhett brushed against Link’s prostate, which in return made him jerk and moan a little too loud.

 

“That feel good bo?” Rhett smirked, curling his fingers.

 

“Y-Yes!” Link gasped.

 

“You want more?”

 

“Please,”

 

“Tell me what you want Link.”

 

“I want your cock inside of me Rhett. I want you to make me cum on my own desk, please fuck me!”

 

Hearing Link talk like that was so hot. He never spoke like that, which made Rhett seem even more in control. He lined himself up, and sunk into the tight heat. Rhett moaned low as he bottomed out, giving Link time to adjust. Never had Link ever felt so full in his life. The faint pain of being stretched, felt good to him. 

 

The first snap of Rhett’s hips felt like lightning inside of Link. It was so incredible that Rhett was making him feel this way. Soon Rhett found a nice, steady pace. He angled himself so he was  hitting Link’s prostate every time. Link started to breathe heavy as the muscles in his stomach tightened up. A particularly hard thrust from Rhett made Link cum untouched. Soon after Link came, Rhett did too. His orgasm so strong he saw stars.

 

“Wow,” Link was the first to say something.

 

“Best. Sex. Ever.”

 

“You’re such a dork, Rhett.”

 

“But I’m your dork,” he smiled. “Let’s get you cleaned up buddyroll.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
